Is it really Commander?
by Bri357
Summary: When Sara gets a note assumed to be from Commander, everyone starts to get sketchy if it's from a enemy. When she goes to Arabia, She discovers her fathers been missing for over a month. Now she has to figure out who took her father and not follow in his footsteps. HUMANIZED.
1. Chapter 1

One day in New York, Skipper was distressed by something. Sara pondered what was wrong with him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sara asked

"I got a letter from your father" Skipper replied. Skipper handed Sara the note. It said _Dear Sara Ryder, I have great news! You are gonna move in with me now! I know how your..team may react. You have two weeks to pack. Then you take a plane to Arabia. Love, Commander_

Sara saw this and was shocked. "Skipper, I-I don't know. It may be a trick or a trap for you. I can't take that risk" Sara worried. Skipper got up touched her shoulder. "I know you can take it. After all, you are an American Solider" Skipper relived Sara. Sara didn't know or didn't know what to say. "Wait, my dad lives in Denmark. He's obviously trying to kill me or just pick me up there" Sara told Skipper.

Sara's mother came home. "Mom, my real dad is focing me to be with him" Sara told her.

"Honey, I heard the news already. I talked to him already" She said

"What did he say?" Sara asked

"Mommy, what's going on?" Angelina asked

"Guys, I maybe moving to Denmark" Sara replied

"Don't move Sara! We'll miss you and we love you" Tommy demanded

"What happens if she doesn't go?" Skipper asked

"He'll take her by force" Her mother replied

"I don't want to do this. I'll him take me by force" Sara corrupted

"Are you crazy?" Skipper asked

"No, you don't know if actually an enemy" Sara replied. Skipper agreed to her theroy. Kowalski, Rico, and Private entered and heard the news from the room next door. "Sara's got a point" Kowalski agreed.

"If I wait two weeks, I'm sure it will help us and me" Sara thought


	2. Off to Arabia!

Sara decided to wait for the day to go to Arabia. Sara was talking with Lauren, her best friend. "Lauren, I don't know if I really want to do this" Sara thought

"Well, it's your decision Sara. You have to make this choice on your own. I will support you on this decision" Lauren replied

"Sigh, I kinda have to. I wish I could do something,but, if I don't then someone he will take me by force" Sara admitted

"Ok, I'll really miss you" Lauren said

"Well, if I contact you for help, get the boys and you'll be in charge while I'm gone" Sara told her. Skipper barged in. "Come on, we're gonna be late for your flight" Skipper said. Sara hugged Lauren and she left with Skipper.

In Arabia, A Otter named Granger was looking at his plans. "Yes, My plan is going as planned for her" Granger muttered

"Granger, you know you can't do this" Commander said. Commander is Granger's hostage. Commander was in a Chair tied up. "Hmm HAHAHAHA! Why of course I can!" Granger laughed

Meanwhile at the New York Airport, Sara got on the plane for the two-day trip. "Excuse me passengers, this is a non-stop flight, please put on your seatbelts and we'll continue with the flight in 20 minutes. Thank you" The captain announced. Sara looked out the window and things we're still getting packed on the plane. A flight attendant came to Sara with a note from Granger,but, she thinks it's Commander. "Miss, you have a note" The flight attendant told her.

"Thanks" She replied. It said _Dear Sara, I see you have made the right choice. Now if you see a man named Granger at the airport, go with him. He looks like he's in a tan shirt, black dress pants, and will have dress shoes on. Please take that into consideration when you see him. Love, Commander. _

Sara thought some suspicion about the name; she pondered why Commander wasn't picking her up. "Excuse me passengers, we'll be taking off in 5 minutes. Please sit back and relax and we'll be taking off shortly. Thank you" The captain said. A little girl tapped her shoulder. "Hi, you're Sara right?" She asked

"Yes" Sara replied

"Can I have your Autograph?" She asked

"Certainly. Who do I make this out to?" She asked

"Amy" The girl replied. A whole crowd came toward her and started to ask questions. "Everyone please. I just want to be treated like a normal passenger" Sara ordered and everyone went back to their seats. Sara gave Amy her picture back. "Alright we are ready for take off" The captain said. The Plane started to leave the runway. Skipper looked at the window. "Good luck" He muttered to himself


	3. Welcome to Headquaters

2 days have passed since Sara was headed for Arabia. The captain spoke for one last time. "_Excuse me passengers, we'll be landing in 10 minutes so put all of your seats in the upright position, trays back up and we'll be landing very shortly. Thank you". _Sara pondered how and why Commander wasn't gonna pick her up.

Once they landed, Sara got out of the plane and saw the man Commander was talking about. "Hi!" Sara said. "Come on" Granger ordered. Sara didn't know Granger at the time. What Granger didn't know was that someone was after them. Granger saw men in black and they knew him well. Granger has committed a few crimes. One of them stood up and started to follow.

"Someones following us" Sara told him

"Just calm down and walk normally" Granger replied calmly. It turned from one to five. Granger was starting to get very nervous. "ALRIGHT! YA WANT ME, COME GET ME!" Granger yelled to the men. They all started to pull out guns. "Alright Granger, put down the gun and we'll take you in quietly" One of them said.

"NO WAY!" Granger replied. Something dropped out of Granger's pocket, his cell phone. Sara picked it up and hid to answer it. "Hello?" She asked

"Sara? Thank goodness you picked it up" The caller replied

"Who is this?" she asked

"Commander" He replied

"DAD?! What's going on?" She asked

"Ok, what ever you do, don't listen or trust the man who picked you up?" Commander ordered

"Why? I don't understand" Sara asked in confusion

"He's the one that captured me and now wants you" Commander complied. He hanged up and Sara was left confused. "Dad?.. Dad?" Sara asked. Granger found Sara and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey let go of me!" Sara shouted. Sara attempted to kick his knee caps so he can fall and hopefully let go of her. He fell down and she went down with him. Granger let go and Sara stayed on the ground. "Alright Sara, you have given me enough trouble and now you'll be with you-" He started. One of the men knocked him out with a pressure point. Sara got up with a terrified look on her face. "Who was that?" She asked

"Granger Stokowski, one of the most dangerous criminals" An agent clarified. Sara's mind became blurred and she couldn't think straight. "We know your father has been missing" An agent gave away

"How long?" She asked

"At least a month. Granger has been keeping him hostage and his signals have been targeted to you. Now his colleagues will try to capture and possibly... well you know" He ratified

"A month? I never knew. You need to help me to get my father back" Sara complied. The agent agreed to her argument. Another agent for classified reasons put a tranquilizer in her neck. Her pupil became smaller, her blood vessels tightened, her vision blurred, hearing turned into ringing, hearing her own heart beat, and her breathing suddenly became heavy. "This is only temporary and will fade off. Any side affects that happen now are natural and will go away at some point" The agent whispered.

Three hours passed. Sara woke up in the headquarters. Her head felt like a train had ran over her. Her vision started to clear. "Welcome to our headquarters Ms. Ryder" A young man welcomed.

"How long have I been out?"She asked

"Around three hours. According to the doc, you did not look good" he replied offering some water.

"Waddya mean?" She asked

"I don't know. You must've gotten a shock or maybe just a simple fright attack. When you got tranquilizied, did you feel breathing heavy, or your pupils tighten?" He questioned

"I felt both actually" She ratified. The doctor came in 10 seconds later. "Thank you Ronald, that'll be enough" He said. Ronald left to attend several other things. "I see your finally among the living. From my test results, you got a fright attack. Very common" The doctor ratified.

"Thank you doctor. I know what happened. If I need to-" She started

"No need" He told her.


	4. Skipper, is that you?

She got on her two feet and walked to headquarters and saw agents. "Welcome back!" An agent said

"Thanks. Now, tell me some intel" Sara ordered

"Well, the only thing we know is that Granger is the one that took your father" One of them replied

"Not good enough. We need results not failure" Sara sighed. An agent spotted someone spying. "I sense someone. Find them!" An agent ordered. Around five minutes later, they caught someone. The person had a cape with a hood so you couldn't tell who it was. "Well, can you tell me your name sir?" An agent asked.

"That's classified" The person replied. An agent went for the hood. "Please, I'd rather keep it on" They ordered. Sara was curious to who was behind the mask of shadow. "Can I please have your name?" The agent asked again. The hooded person kicked the two agent holding on to him and grabbed Sara. "LET ME GO!" Sara shouted. One of the agents shot the person with a tranquilizer. "Take him away" One of them ordered.

That night, Sara snuck over to the prison section of the agency. The hooded person saw her walk in to the cell. "Why did you do that?" She asked

"for your protection" the person replied. To Sara the voice sounded familiar. "Do I know you?" She asked as she went closer

"All your life" They replied. Sara went for the hood and this time, the person allowed it. She was shocked by the outcome. "Skipper? But why?" She asked.

" I figureed you needed help " he replied

" Well, you got yourself into some trouble" Sara told him

"I know. Lifes about risks" Skipper told her. An agent walked into the prision section of the agency. "Sara, what are you doing talking to the prisoner?" He asked

"He's not here to harm us or me. He's here to help for my cause" Sara replied

"Yes sir, I'm Skipper. I come from America and I know her very well. So give me a chance" Skipper pleaded

"Under what circumstances?" He asked

"Anything. I need to help a friend" Skipper replied looking at Sara

"Fine. Just don't mess with us again" The agent ordered


	5. Basically a fight to the death

For the next week, Sara, Skipper and the agency have been on Granger's tail and find out where Commander is. In the main room, a transmission came through. "Why hello my friends!" Granger said

"What do you want?" One of the agents asked

"Oh a very simple answer my dear agent. See her? She is the one I need to complete my project!" Granger replied. Sara pushed the agent aside gently. "What happens if I don't surrender?" Sara asked

"If you don't surrender, then your father's life will be his last" Granger replied with a hiss. Sara thought for a moment. "_The only way to save my dad is to sacrifice myself" _She thought. "How much time?" Sara asked Granger

"Sara, are you crazy?" Skipper asked in confusion

"The only way to get my dad back is to sacrifice myself" Sara replied

"I see you have come to your senses. Lets say 48 hours" Granger offered

"You got yourself a deal" Sara replied firmly. The Transmission ended. Skipper was left in shock. Everything went back to normal. Skipper ran to Sara and touched her shoulder to stop her. "Sara, don't you know you're putting yourself on the line?" Skipper asked with a defensive tone

"Skipper please, didn't you tell me that life is about taking risks" Sara talked back

"I did but also no penguin swims alone" Skipper told her

"I know. This time it has to be on my own. It's my problem, and I need to fix it. Life's about taking risks. If you don't then I will" Sara said in confidence. Skipper was left devastated, he felt as if his heart went broken.

Sara was thinking about her plan and thinking how it would work. The Doctor came in the check-in on her. "You Ok?" He asked

"Fine, why you ask?" Sara asked back

"You seemed stressed back there with your friend" He replied in concern

"Well, yes and no. I don't want to sacrifice myself but..."She paused because she heard something strange. "What...was...that?" She asked. All of a sudden, an explosion louder than an earthquake came from next door of her room. An infiltration! A person wearing a black uniform and cloak of black as well. He went into the next room. Sara was already hidden. That's who the person was looking for. What he didn't know that Sara was hiding on top of the ceiling. Sara gave a surprise attack. The person got Sara off their back and threw her to the wall with great force. Sara got up slowly, holding one arm seeing the blood dripping on the floor. Sara let go of the wound to attempt to attack the person. She kicked them right in the chest. The person stumbled backwards and so did Sara because of the dizziness she felt. An agent heard the fighting from three rooms down. He ran to investigate and saw Sara leaned against the wall sitting down. He also saw the cloaked person. The person faced the agent and stopped putting his attention on Sara for once. The person tried to kick the agent in the chest but, the agent caught it. The person fell on the floor. Skipper also ran to investigate. He saw the agent winning and Sara beat up like a rag doll. Skipper ran to her. "Sara, you ok?" He asked in deep concern.

"Not really" She replied in a soft tone. Her eyes were black, her arms felt bruised. Sara attempted to get up and failed. The Agent put the person into a state of unconscienceness. "Sara, are you ok?" He asked

"Are you kidding me? She's literally beat up to the bone!" Skipper started to shout

"Skipper please!" Sara voice sterned

"No Sara, this is not your problem!" Skipper talked back

"Skipper, I originally came here to save my dad!" Sara started to shout back

"Skipper! Stop right now! She's right, this is her problem" The agent sterned. The cloaked person started to get up slowly and took out their knife and started to sneak up to the agent. Sara saw the person sneak up to them. "GUYS LOOK OUT!" Sara shouted and leaped with great pain toward the person. The knife scrapped her back several times. Sara hit the floor and so did the person and the person let go of the knife. The blood was dripping on the floor. Three more agents heard the fighting from Sara's room. They saw Skipper and the agent standing there in shock. Sara on the floor, unconscience. The person getting up slowly. "What happened?" One of them asked

"A fight was going on" The doctor said as he came out of hiding

"Sara was losing and just saved my life because I saved her's" The agent replied


	6. Sara's Capture

Days, Weeks Passed and Sara was still unconscience. Everyone had a fear that she may be dead. The person on the other hand was locked up until further notice. The only thing they found out about 'em was that it was a male. The agents told Granger that Sara has been unconscience for the past two weeks. Skipper kept feeling ashamed for himself for letting her go on this trip. His mind stirred like a lake full of waste.

A few hours later, she finally woke up. The first thing she saw was that her arm was slinged, and her black eye was gone. Skipper felt happy because she was alive. "I'm so sorry" Skipper apoligized

"What for?" Sara asked in a quiet tone

"Because I should've put you on this trip

"Skipper, I saved your life over 13 times! I think I know what I'm doing!" Sara angered

"Calm down. You're just a 15 year old teenager" Skipper replied

"Look, I can handle myself" Sara talked back

An agent broke up the arguing. That night, Sara woke up from a major nightmare. The man that is trying to get Sara managed to escape from his cell. Sara saw something but, she couldn't identify it. A hand grabbed her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Sara was in deep panic. She bit the man's hand and ran. She hid in a five door room. Her arm was in a great pain. She heard the man enter the five door room. He opened the door Sara was in a grabbed her mouth. He ran with a gun in his other hand. "HELP!" Sara screamed in his hand. An alarm went off. Thirty agents including Skipper ran to the rescue. They saw the man with a gun in one hand and Sara with the other. The man revealed himself. "Granger?" One of them asked.

"No. I work for him though. I'm Terry Gilliam" he replied. He ran and the both of them jumped out of the window. "Sara!" Skipper called. "HELP!" Sara's voice faded. An agent shot Terry's back. He was still living. He let go of Sara. She rolled and got up as he yelped in pain. Terry got up slowly and he grabbed Sara and put her in the back of the van. He stepped on the gas and drove to Granger's hideout.

.


	7. Meeting Commander

When Terry reached Granger's hideout. Granger was waiting outside. Granger noticed Terry was limping. "Got her?" He asked

"Yes, she's in the back" Terry replied

"Alright, I knew you were the right man for the job" Granger thought

Granger opened the back of the van seeing Sara. "Get out!" Granger ordered. She followed the command. "What do you want with me?" She asked

"Great question! I need you with your father to complete my project" Granger smirked. When they went inside to the prison section. He threw Sara inside with Commander. He looked lifeless almost. Granger slammed the door. Everything was in darkness. "Dad!" Sara called as she ran to him. She shook him several times to at least wake him up. "Sara?" He whispered

"Dad! Oh thank goodness you're alive!" She hugged him.

"How did you know I was here" He asked

"I was with an agency for a while" Sara replied. He smiled and looked down to see her arm. "Sara, you're arm. Did they hurt you?" He asked

"No. That guy who brought me here did this" Sara replied

"As long as your ok, I'm ok" He told her

"I really missed you" Sara cried and hugged him

"I missed you too" Commander replied. Granger walked into the Prison section. "Eh Shut up over there! One more outburst from any of you are going to the infirmary!" Granger threatened. There were at least 20 prisoners of Granger's. They all had one thing in common, they are all male with daughters and in the military. Next morning arose, and everyone was having lunch. Everyone was miserable and terrified. "Terry, feeling any better?" Granger asked as he entered

"Eh, not really" He replied. They kept talking as they left. Sara glanced at Granger and Terry. "Ok, everyone stop!" Sara called. "Ok, now who here feels miserable and wants to be free?" Sara asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Exactly! I think we should rebel against Granger and his forces. He is using us for his 'special project'" Sara announced.

"This Girl is right!" One of the girls stood up on the table. "We need to up rise against Granger" He motivated

"Who's with me?!" Sara asked. Each man is child stood up one by one inspired.


	8. The Fire and Rescue

Three days passed and the rebellion has started. "Yo Granger!" One of the prisoners said. "If ya want us then come get us!" He continued.

"Guards Attack!" Granger shouted.

The battle went on for three hours. Sara woke up seeing the building go up in flames. She got up slowly and realized her ankle got sprained. "Ahh gosh that really hurts" She yelled in pain. She limped on until she heard a noise. "Help!..." Someone screamed. She went toward the sound. Commander was beneath a very heavy pillar. "Dad? We need to get you outta here!" Sara told him

"No! Leave me here. Let me die in honor" He replied. Sara attempted to push the pillar to the side, but she couldn't. "Sara, listen to me. You need to leave me. I have done my time" Commander restrained.

"No! I'm not leaving! Till I get you out of here!" Sara pulled Commander's arms several times until he got him free. Three more pillars fell. They started to cough heavily about 15 minutes later. 30 minutes had passed and Commander couldn't stand anymore. Put your arm around my shoulder" Sara coughed. About 45 minutes later, they landed by a vent. Commander completely passed out from the fumes. Sara started to yell into the vent. "HELP!". The firemen and everyone else heard her. Each one became louder until she stopped. 5 minutes later rescue showed up.

About 10 hours later, Commander woke up and looked and saw Sara unconscious. Skipper was along beside them. "Man, what hit me?" Commander asked

"Sara saved your life" Skipper replied. Sara woke up feeling dizzy. The doctor showed up and saw the both of them alive and well. "Ah, I see you are among the living" The doctor told them

"What happened?" Sara asked

"You fell unconscious in a burning building" The doctor replied

"Ok" Sara told him.


End file.
